ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day in the Death
"A Day in the Death" 'is the sixth episode on the sixth season on ''Oz. Episode biography Tobias Beecher turns his back to Chris Keller and Vern Schillinger moves in. Pablo Rosa's advice to Bob Rebadow comes too late, Stella Coffo doesn't want his bad vibes around. Lemuel Idzik transfers to Em City with Omar White as his sponsor. More details about the violent death of Mayor Loewen come to light when Leo Glynn discovers a connection between Adrian Johnson and Perry Loftus. James Robson continues sessions with Sister Pete and attends rape counseling group therapy. Wolfgang Cutler's widow pays Miguel Alvarez a visit. The hospital's angel of death is caught; Burr Redding's employment situation calls for immediate action, but when the print shop is vandalized, Zahir Arif looks the other way. as Cyril's execution approaches, the O'Reily's get support from their fellow inmates. Deceased *William "Willy" Brandt: Stabbed to death by Lionel Kelsch. Crime flashback *Samuel Gougeon''': Convicted August 5th 1997. Manslaughter. Sentence: 19 years, up for parole in 10. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill (RIP) *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Betty Lynn Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Joel Grey as Lemuel Idzik *Patti LuPone as Stella Coffo *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Robert Rebadow *Jon Seda as Dino Ortolani (RIP) *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Peter James Francis as Jahfree Neema *Helen Lucaitis as Herself *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Catherine Wolf as Nurse Carol Grace *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Casting *Andrea Anders as Donna Degenhart *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Antoni Cornacchione as Frank Urbano *Matthew Cowles as William Brandt *Cyrus Farmer as Correctional Officer Adrian Johnson *Mtume Gant as Reggie Rawls *Ra Hanna as Nacim Bismilla *Christopher Neal Jackson as Perry Loftus *Tom Ligon as Alvin Yood *Colin McNish as Barber *Tim Miller as Leugers *Blayne Perry as Samuel Gougeon *Amie Quigley as Cathy Jo Cutler *Michael Rivera as Pablo Rosa *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Casey Siemaszko as Detective Tarnowski *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo Inmates Ted Alexandro, David Crane, Carlo D'Amore, Brent Drill, P.J. Marshall, Johnny Spanish, Ray Anthony Thomas & Keith Tisdell Notes *This episode was narrated by deceased inmates Augustus Hill and Dino Ortolani. *Court TV report Helen Lucaitis appears as herself in a TV news clip. *Detective Tarnowski replaced McGorry. Devlin's assistant, Loftus, and C.O. Johnson both attended Middlesex Academy for Boys. *Loftus orders Johnson to kill Willy Brandt and Leo Glynn. *Burr Redding has Samuel Gougeon vandalize the Muslim's print shop. *The state Supreme Court grants Cyril a stay at the last minute. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes